Elizabeth BlackSeverus Snape:Te Amare Por Siempre
by AndreaDSnape
Summary: Elizabeth Black hija de Sirius Black y Andrea Pevensie esta dispuesta ha hacer que la vida de cierto profesor llamado Severus Snape de un giro radical, en el camino se veran envueltos en una tormenta amorosa, que tendra sus tropiezos y sus recompesas...
1. Chapter 1

Mi nombre es Elizabeth Caroline Black, tengo 16 años y curso el 5to año en la escuela de Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, soy la hermana gemela de Federick Arcturus Black, nuestro padres son Andrea Pevensie y Sirius Orión Black, mi hermano y yo pertenecemos a la casa de Godric Gryffindor y al "Quinteto Dorado" (junto a nuestros mejores amigos Harry Potter, Ron Weasley y Hermione Granger), estamos en el grupo de quidditch yo soy cazadora y mi hermano golpeador, somos chicos populares y tenemos mucha suerte teniendo citas. Y esta es nuestra historia:

Mi hermano y yo somos descendientes de los 4 fundadores de las Hogwarts, además de Merlín y Morgana La Fey mi tatarabuelo fue Cadmus Peverell, la profecía dice que antes de que el-niño-que-sobrevivió naciera los poderes de los descendientes de los 4 fundadores junto a Merlín y Morgana iban a recaer sobre 2 niños que iban a pelear junto al el-niño-que-sobrevivió contra el mal, estos descendiente iban a tener un enorme poder, que si no lo sabían controlar podían causar un desastre; su misión es destruir a toda persona que pertenezca al lado del mal y salvar al mundo mágico cuantas veces sea necesario; la única forma de saber cuales iban a ser esos descendientes era ver el brazo derecho de los niños y ver si tenían un tatuaje como marca de nacimiento, esta profecía llego a oídos de Lord Voldemort pero el que se la dijo cambio la profecía diciendo que estos descendientes iban a ayudarlo a gobernar el mundo, cuando Voldemort escucho esto se emociono y ordeno a que protegiera a la familia y seres queridos de estos 2 descendientes; cuando el-niño-que-sobrevivió nació y Voldemort "murió" el mundo mágico estuvo un tiempo con miedo de que pudiera venir otro hombre como Voldemort y quitara la tranquilidad que ahora tenían.

Pasaron los años y nuestra madre descubrió cuando teníamos 5 años que nosotros éramos los descendientes llamados "Protectores del mundo mágico" y nos tuvo que enseñar desde muy pequeños a controlar nuestros poderes que según Albus Dumblendore ("Tío Brian/Albus" como lo llamamos mi hermano y yo) eran poderes que cualquier ansiaría tener, mis primeros maestro fueron mi madre y Albus, mientras nuestros amiguitos de 5 años hacían tonterías como perseguir una mariposa o comer hasta hartarse (como Ron que lo conozco desde que tengo uso de memoria) nosotros teníamos que aprender a controlar nuestro poderes. Pasaron 7 años más y llego nuestra carta de ingreso a Hogwarts nos emocionamos bastante eso significaba que ya no éramos uno niños chiquitos, compramos todos lo útiles escolares y Remus Lupin un gran amigo de mi mamá y de mi padre, nos regalo una lechuza le pusimos el nombre de Athenea porque era la diosa de la justicia y la habilidad, entre otras cosas ahí que se me olvidaron.

Llego el día de abordar el tren y pasar por la plataforma 9¾, nos encontramos a Ron que venia llegando a la estación junto a su madre y sus hermanos, mi mama y Remus casi se desmayan al ver aun chico de lentes, después los comprendimos porque el era Harry Potter y según mi mamá se parecía mucho a James Potter (que era primo tercero de mi mamá) cuando entramos no habían muchos vagones desocupado hasta que encontramos uno con el chico de lentes que también era de nuestro año, lo saludamos nos presentamos, y estuvimos comiendo muchos dulces de la señora del carrito, llego una niña de cabello alborotado llamada Hermione Granger (hija de muggles, se le notaba) que estaba ayudando al pobre Neville que también era amigo de mi hermano y mío, a buscar a su rana Trevór, nos cambiamos y llegamos a Hogwarts vimos a Hagrid que también es como el tío extraño y consentidor que nunca tuvimos. Llegamos al castillo y hubo gran alboroto cuando pronunciaron el nombre de Harry y el de mi hermano y el mío ya que todo el mundo mágico sabia que éramos los "Protectores del Mundo Mágico" a nosotros 3 nos toco la casa de Gryffindor y mi hermano tuvo una pequeña pelea con el sombrero seleccionador, según los gemelos Weasley el sombrero nunca había dicho tantas groserías, cuando nos sentamos para cenar mi hermano como cosa rara empezó a coquetear con las chicas (según mi mama, ese es el efecto Black, porque mi papa coqueteaba con muchas chicas y era un Casanova, y yo también tengo ese pequeño efecto) yo me fije en la mesa de profesores y ya conocía a alguno como a Hagrid, Brian (Albus Dumblendore), Minerva McGonagall, la profesora Hooch que debes en cuando pasaba por nuestra casa y nos enseñaba un poco de quidditch. Pero vi a un hombre que me llamo mucho la atención desde que había llegado al comedor no solo por el echo de que veía mucho a Harry, a mi hermano y a mi, le pregunte a Fred Weasly uno de los gemelos, y me dijo que el era "El Murciélago de la Mazmorras" daba la clase de Pociones y se llamaba Severus Snape, según el es un amargado que detesta a Gryffindor. Me quede viendo al "Murciélago de las Mazmorras" nos sostuvimos las miradas, su mirada era muy penetrante te podía poner los nervios de punta, pero no iba a perder un duelo de miradas y menos frente a un Slytherin; le di una sonrisa disimulada no creía que fuera tan amargado, y lo que me gane fue un ceño fruncido y una mueca sarcástica, desde ese momento supe que por culpa de ese "Murciélago" mi estancia en Hogwarts iba a ser distinta ,también me prometí que iba a cambiar el carácter de amargado que tenia Severus Snape, y por ultimo prometí robarle un beso a Snape, algo inmaduro de mi parte.


	2. Chapter 2

Siguieron pasando los años y ya estamos en la mitad de mi 4to año, como lo prometí mi estancia en Hogwarts no es puro estudiar, me divierto también jugando quidditch, o con mis amigos de Slytherin *Si lose ¿un Gryffindor amigo de un estúpido Slytherin? Es raro y según Ron escalofriante, pero como ustedes ya lo saben tengo el carácter de los 4 fundadores, por eso me llevo bien con todos* mis juegos con los Slytherins consistes en duelos mágicos o tardes estudiando en la Sala de los Menesteres, cuando estamos en la sala junto a Blaise Zabini, Theodore Nott, Pansy Parkinson, Draco Malfoy (mi primo lejano por parte de mi padre),Alexander Snape (sobrino del profesor Snape, mi mejor "amigo" con unos cuantos derechos) entre otros chicos de Slytherin, Ravenclaw y como tres Hufflepuff; somos solo adolescentes sin ninguna diferencia, pero fuera de la Sala, fingimos odiarnos, menos Draco, el me cuida disimuladamente, este año estoy saliendo con Cedric Diggory mayor que yo; esta en 6to año y es muy popular, y se parece a mi, bueno… no se parece tanto a mi, no es tan rebelde como me gustaría pero puedo vivir así, lo que no me gusto mucho fue que fuera elegido junto a Harry en el Torneo de los Tres magos Cuatro Magos, muchos han muerto, y no quiero que mi novio, y mi mejor amigo mueran, además de que he tenido ciertas pesadillas con Cedric que lo matan con un Avada Kedavra, por eso me puse a trabajar en una poción que cree yo misma sin ayuda de mi hermano, ni del inútil de Snape (que rechazo mis labios una vez). La poción consiste en que la persona que la tome no muere sin importar el hechizo o la circunstancia, lo ayuda a mantenerse por un día, y ya la pobre, y funciona. ¡No se asusten! Lo pobre con una rata como hacen los muggles que prueban sus experimentos en ratas, le di la poción a la rata y le dije a Brian que le lanzara un Avada, me costo que lo hiciera, pero al final lo hizo y como se tardo tanto pude ver que la poción dura un día.

Llego el día del baile de Navidad y fue con Cedric, mi hermano iba con una chica de Ravenclaw llamada Jane Felton (ella esta en la sala de menesteres en nuestro grupo de "estudios"), Ron y Harry iban con las gemelas Patil y Hermione iba con Viktor Krum (yo lo conocía un poco ya que mi mama es auror y el padre de el también). Ya casi era hora del baile y Herms y yo nos fuimos a nuestra habitación a bañarnos y arreglarnos:

P.O.V Narrador

-Hey Herms, ¿me ayudas a subir el cierre del vestido?- dijo Elizabeth "Liza"

-Si claro- dijo Hermione, me subió el cierre del vestid- Wow! Que linda te ves Liza.

-¡Gracias!, tu también te ves muy linda ya quiero ver que dice Viktor- dijo Liza con una mirada picara.

-Deja de verme así Elizabeth cualquiera diría que me voy a acostar con el - dijo Herms con los ojos abiertos como un plato.

-Esta bien Herms, no lo dije con ese sentido, aunque puede que Ced y yo si hagamos cosas un tanto inmorales Jajaja- le dije guiñándole un ojo- Hey una pregunta Herms. ¿Porque no fuiste con mi hermano al baile?-

-Bueno… es que yo… Sin ofender Liza pero tu hermano es un mujeriego- dijo Herms un tanto desilusionada- volviendo al tema de Diggory, enserio vas a… a tu sabes a lo que me refiero Liza- Hermione estaba muy nerviosa, no le gustaba hablar mucho sobre esos temas.

- Se dice sexo Herms-dijo Ginny la menor de los hermanos Weasly- No te tienes que apenar de esa palabra Jajaja , verdad Liza- le decía mientras le daba un codazo en el brazo-Vengan que las ayudo a peinarse-

-Jajaja verdad Herms es una palabra nada mas-

-Yo ya estoy lista Ginny, si quieres ayuda a Liza, te ves muy linda Gin- dijo Herms mientras se sentaba a leer un libro-

-Ok, Ummm, ¿que te parece si te recojo un poco el cabello como una media cola, y el pelo medio ondulado Y unos cabellos sueltos por la frente? – dijo Gin

-Me gusta, adelante dejo mi cabello en tus manos, ese privilegio no lo tiene casi nadie Jajaja-

10 minutos más tarde.

-¡Vamos!- Decía Liza mientras bajaban las escaleras corriendo- hace 5minutos que debimos estar en la entrada del Gran Salón-

Cuando ya estaban cerca del gran salón se arreglaron un poco el vestido, y se fueron a conseguir con sus debidas pareja.

-Wow-dijo Cedric Diggory que veía a Liza llegar, y soltaba un leve silbido- Mi amor, estas hermosa. Decía mientras le agarraba la mano y la besaba

- Jejeje gracias Ced, tú también te ves bien-

- Srta. Black, Sr. Diggory los estaba buscando ustedes vayan a la sala de profesores, allá se encontraran con los demás participantes del torneo y se les darán las instrucciones, vayan- decía la profesora McGonagall

-Si profesora-dijeron al unisonó Liza y Cedric mientras se encaminaban a la sala de profesores que estaba en ese mismo piso pero al fondo del pasillo.

-Por cierto Srta. Black- dijo la profesora McGonagall cuando ya la pareja se encaminaba a la sala de profesores, la pareja se volteo y espero a que la profesora hablara- Se ve muy linda con ese vestido, el Sr. Diggory tiene suerte, hacen una linda pareja-le guiño el ojo como hacia Dumblendore y se fue.

Cedric se quedo sorprendido de que McGonagall los hubiera tratado de esa forma tan… ¿maternal? y dijo:-¿que fue eso?-

-Digamos que en el colegio ella es mi segunda madre, por eso nos trato así… creo, que fue por eso- dijo Elizabeth y los dos se empezaron a reír.

Cuando llegaron a la sala de maestros ya estaban casi todas las parejas faltaba Harry; que segundos después llegaba con su pareja. Se saludaron todos y esperaron que viniera alguien a darles órdenes. 5minutos después entraba McGonagall con Snape.

Cuando Liza vio a Snape le empezaron a dar coquillas en el estomago, se dio cuenta de que Snape no la dejaba de ver, y ella le lanzo una mirada cargada de picardía que el evadió con su mueca de desagrado. Cuando McGonagall termino de dar las instrucciones se fue junto a Snape.

Cuando la profesora Sprout los fue a buscar para llevarlos al Gran Salón, Cedric estaba nervioso, por tener que bailar enfrente de tanta gente. Liza se dio cuenta de eso y le dio un leve beso en los labios y le dijo que todo estaba bien, y se calmo.

Entraron al salón y comenzó a sonar la música, Cedric puso una mano en su cintura, y con la otra agarro su mano delicadamente, se movieron al compas del vals, y se reían y se decían cosas como que linda estas, o si bailas bien Cedric. Cuando terminó el baile, se fueron a sentar junto a Dumblendore, Karkarov y Madame Maxine, los respectivos directores de cada institución junto a Snape, Sprout, McGonagall y Flitwick los jefes de las casas de Hogwarts. Ha Liza le toco por suerte o por orden de su queridísimo tío Brian se sentó entre Snape y Cedric, terminaron de cenar, todos charlaron y Dumblendore estaba feliz por la unión de varios colegios, y luego llego el postre que consistía en helado de mantecado con chocolate, o helado de mantecado y café, o helado de mantecado con melocotón, crepés con helado y chocolate, o postres típicos de Bulgaria o Francia. Liza tomo una crepe de chocolate con helado de mantecado, y Cedric helado de mantecado y chocolate con fresas, y Snape un helado de café y mantecado, y Dumblendore un pie de limón. Cuando estaban terminando el postre y todos seguían hablando, Liza metió su mano debajo de la mesa, y la puso en el regazo de Snape, se fijo en su reacción y lo único que vio fue una leve sonrisa muy disimulada, que parecía de hombre malo, Liza sonrió mentalmente y acaricio sus pierna cuando casi se acercaba a su entrepierna, que vio que Snape le gustaban sus caricias, quito la mano rápidamente y se puso a conversar con Harry y Cedric.

Después de que la banda "Las Brujas de Macbeth" tocara unas 2 canciones Cedric y Liza salieron de la fiesta y fuero al patio del colegio y se empezaron a besar, cuando se dieron cuenta de que esto iba subiendo de tono, se metieron en uno de los carruajes que estaba ahí, Cedric convirtió los incómodos asientos en una pequeña cama, cuando Cedric le iba a quitar el vestido a Liza, se detuvo y la vio a los ojos, y le pregunto:

-¿Estas segura de que quieres continuar Liza?-

-Si, pero tengo miedo Ced, ¿va a doler mucho?- pregunto Liza con voz nerviosa.

-Al principio si mi amor, pero mientras este conmigo no te dejare que nada te haga daño-dijo Cedric viendo sus ojos grisáceos.

Liza respondió esto, besando a Cedric con pasión desbordante. Cuando los 2 ya estaban completamente desnudos, y a Liza ya se le había pasado el temor, Cedric fue introduciéndose dentro de Liza lento para no hacerle daño, y rompiendo esa barrera, convirtiéndola ya en una mujer, Liza hizo una mueca de dolor, que Cedric calmo besando sus labios y diciéndole lo hermosa que se veía, cuando ya estaba completamente dentro de ella y el dolor ya había cesado, se empezaron a mover disfrutando de cada caricia y nuevas sensaciones, cuando llegaron al clímax alguien abrió la puerta del carruaje y esa persona era nada mas y nada menos que…

-¿Qué carajo?, ¡bájese inmediatamente del carruaje Sr. Diggory! ¡Y 20pts menos a Hufflepuff y a Gryffindor! Váyase al castillo Sr Diggory, y usted Srta. Black, termine de vestirse la espero aquí afuera- dijo Snape alejándose un poco de aquel carruaje.

-Si señor- dijo Liza, mientras se vestía.

P.O.V Elizabeth

*Joder como me voy a subir el estúpido cierre. ¡Que pena! Ahora que ira a pensar Snape, ahora si que no lo podre besar, ¿Seria posible que el tonto de Snape me ayudara a subir el cierre del vestido?, le pediré ayuda*

-Oiga, señor- dije mientras me bajaba del carruaje, estaba lista medio peinada, lo único que me faltaba era subirme el cierre.

-¿Qué quiere ahora?, ¿acaso no se puede vestir sola o necesita que llame a su mama?- dijo Snape con su acostumbrada ceja izquierda alzada

-Obviamente profesor me puedo vestir sola, y para que llamar a mi madre, ella debe tener cosas mas interesantes que hacer, ahora lo llamaba profesor para decirle que si es tan amable de subirme el cierre del vestido-

-¡Insolente!, 15pts menos a Gryffindor, por su osadía, venga acá-

Me acerque hasta el, y el se posiciono detrás de mi, me puse nerviosa, sentía su respiración en mi nuca, y además el frio del invierno pegaba en toda mi espalda descubierta, me estremecí cuando sentí que el posaba sus manos en mis hombros e iba bajando hasta mi espalda, hasta donde estaba el cierre, subió el cierre del vestido, y se dio cuenta de que mi piel se erizo, se acerco hasta mi oído y dijo:

-¿La pongo nerviosa Black?-

-Para nada Profesor… ¿Y yo a usted?- dije

-No se crea Black… Usted no es el tipo de mujeres que me atrae-

-Y entonces… ¿Por qué sigues tan cerca de mí…? Severus- dije volteando mi cabeza hacia donde estaba su cara.

-Su osadía me mata Black; 5pts menos, ¿quien le ha dado permiso para tutearme?-

-Soy una Black, no necesito permiso para nada, ahora si me permite, podría alejarse un poco de mi S-e-v-e-r-u-s- cuando me estaba encaminando hacia mi sala común. Me devolví y le di un beso en la comisura de los labios, y le dije- Se lo dije Severus soy una Black no necesito permiso para tomar lo que yo quiera- y me marche corriendo antes de que me dijera algo mas

-¡BLACK! ¡SI SIGUE ASI VA A PERDER LA COPA DE LA CASA! ¡10PTS MENOS A GRYFFINDOR!


	3. Chapter 3

Pasaron los días llego la ultima prueba, todos estábamos en la cancha de quidditch esperando que llegaran los participantes para que se internara en el laberinto.

-Ps, ps, psss- escuche que alguien me llamaba, cuando volteo era Harry- Liza psss, ven, Cedric te llama estamos detrás de las gradas-dicho esto se fue

Me levante y le dije a mi hermano que ya venia- Hey Rick, guárdame el puesto ya vengo.

-Ok, hermanita, dile que suerte a Harry y Cedric-

-Yo les digo- y me fui, tenia que pasar delante de los profesores, de mis padres (si mi papa estaba ahí en su forma animaga con una camisa de Gryffindor), y de los padres de Cedric, cuando pase delante de todos ellos y pude salir de las gradas. Me fui hacia donde me había dicho Harry, vi a todos los participantes con el profesor Dumblendore y la insoportable de Rita Skitter, me acerque a Cedric y le di un abrazo súper fuerte, cuando me separe un poco de el nos dimos un beso en los labios, y lo jale del brazo hacia un sitio donde nadie nos podía escuchar.

-Ced, mi amor toma esto- y le tendí la poción que yo había creado, la llame "Poción de Permanencia en Vida" *Si lose no tengo mucha imaginación con los nombres*. Cedric vio extrañado el frasquito.

-¿Qué es esto linda?-dijo mientras tomaba el frasquito y lo veía.-Sabes que no puedo tener ayuda en esta prueba- y me iba a devolver el frasquito.

-Ced, no es para darte ventaja en la prueba, ¿te acuerdas del sueño que tuve contigo, sobre que te morías con un Avada?- el solo asintió extrañado.-Bueno esta poción la cree para que aquel que la beba no muera aunque le lancen un Avada Kedavra, te hace inmune ante esa maldición, tómatela por favor-le dije casi en forma de suplica.

-Jajaja linda a mi no me va a pasar nada ya vas a ver, cuando salga por ahí, con la copa en las manos- dijo apuntado el laberinto, el arrugo el entrecejo- Pero… Para que no te mortifiques me la tomare ¿si?- y se bebió todo el contenido, cuando Cedric se tomo toda la poción, sintió un calor agradable en todo su cuerpo como si le dieran mas energía.

-Gracias. Y ¿para que le dijiste a Harry que me llamara?-

-Para verte, decirte que Te Amo con locura, y que me dieras un beso mas para la suerte- dijo guiñándome el ojo

-Awww pero que tierno eres Jajaja, yo también te amo Cedric- y era la verdad yo lo amaba con locura, se que tal vez me contradiga con mis actos tratando de besar a Snape, pero eso es algo que no puedo controlar me encanta sentir ese sentimiento de que esta prohibido poder besar sus labios….

-Disculpen tortolitos, pero ya va a empezar la ultima prueba- dijo Albus- les doy 1minuto para que se despidan-

-Bueno Ced, me voy suerte mi amor, nos vemos cuando todo acabe- y me fui deseándole a Viktor, Fleur y Harry suerte el la competencia.

Cuando volví a sentarme en las grada vi que mi "queridísimo" hermano estaba charlando alegremente con Snape y además había dejado que el se sentara al lado de mi puesto, de modo que cuando me fui a sentar quede entre mi hermano y Snape. Estaba molesta e incomoda con que Snape estuviera al lado mío, y le dije a mi hermano.

-Gracias Arcturus *a el le molestaba que lo llamaran así* por dejar que el "Murciélago" se sentara a mi lado- le dije eso y lo pellizque.

-¡Ouch! Loca, ¿porque me pellizcas así? además estaba hablando con el sobre el "asunto" de infiltrarme tu-sabes-donde, por si vuelve tu-sabes-quien…

**Flash Back**

P.O.V Narrador

Era una noche normal para todos, menos para el joven Federick Black quien últimamente al igual que su hermana estaban evitando a toda costa dormir, ya que últimamente tenían sueños poco comunes, el de Elizabeth trataba sobre la muerte de Cedric a mano de un pequeño hombre encapuchado con un bebe en brazos; pero el de Federick era sobre un hombre de unos 60 años mas o menos que luego adquiría la forma de un hombre-serpiente vestido con una túnica negra, y luego en el sueño hombres vestidos como en el ataque que hubo después del campeonato de Quidditch (mortifagos) lo supo porque después del partido apareció la marca tenebrosa, y el hombre-serpiente estaba enojado porque ninguno de sus leales súbditos lo había ido a buscar. El sueño se lo conto a Liza, quien le dijo que fuera donde Dumblendore, y así fue esa noche se acostó temprano, y se despertó casi que inmediatamente, cuando se despertó se dio cuenta de que estaba sudando frio y temblando, siguió el consejo de su hermana, y se encamino rápidamente al despacho de Albus.

P.O.V Federick

En ese momento me encaminaba al despacho de Brian tenia que contarle sobre el sueño ya no soportaba más no poder contarle a nadie, cuando ya iba llegando al despacho de Brian, me encontré a Snape.  
>-Vaya vaya, miren a quien tenemos aquí, ¿Sr Black alguna excusa estúpida para que no le quite puntos a su casa?- Dijo Snape<p>

-Me dirigía hacia el despacho del profesor Dumblendore, tengo algo que contarle- dije temblando

-Usted no va a ir a ninguna parte Sr. Black ,15pts menos a Gryffindor-

-Usted no entiende Señor, necesito hablar con el inmediatamente-ya me estaba molestando, si, me podía llevar bien con Snape a veces pero en este momento el era el que no entendía, tal vez si le decía para que voy al despacho me dejaría pasar-Señor esto se trata sobre Voldemort, últimamente sueño que el vuelve-

Dicho esto, Snape no dijo mas nada y nos encaminamos a la gárgola que custodiaba el despacho de Brian.

-Caramelos Agrios- y la gárgola se movió, Brian tenía cierta obsesión con los dulces pero más con los caramelos de limón.

Llegamos a la puerta del despacho, Snape toco la puerta, y se oyó un leve "Pase".

-Severus hijo, que te trae por aquí- dijo Brian.

-Albus, el Sr. Black- me empujo hacia el despacho- dice que tiene que comentarle algo sobre el-señor-tenebroso-

Dumblendore cambio su típica sonrisa por una mueca seria y pensativa.

-Siéntense… Rick. ¿Que me quieres decir sobre Voldemort?-dijo Brian.

-Señor, yo…- vi a Snape de forma que daba a entender, que me sentía incomodo por tener que contarlo delante de el.

-Jajaja tranquilo Rick, estamos en confianza además, Severus es uno de los mas interesados… tu sabes por su condición como ex-mortífago- Snape abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, el no podía creer que yo supiera que el era un ex-mortífago- Si Severus el ya sabia sobre esto al igual que su hermana, Andrea su madre se los comento-

-Bueno Brian, últimamente he soñado….- le conté todo el sueño y mis supuestas suposiciones de que Voldemort este volviendo a la vida con ayuda de Colagusano- Eso es todo señor-

-Interesante… Severus creo que ya tenemos una idea de porque tu marca esta mas oscura, además de que sabemos que tienes una conexión con Voldemort, que puede que el no sepa…-

-Brian…-interrumpí, tenia una idea descabellada- Yo… tu sabes que como "protectores del mundo mágico" y eso, nuestro deber o nuestra misión es salvar al mundo mágico de toda persona que trate de destruirlo con artes oscuras-Dumblendore asintió dándome a entender que me prestaba atención- lo que le quiero decir es que yo me puedo arriesgar, e infiltrarme en las filas de Voldemort, yo se que tal vez el profesor Snape también se vaya a infiltrar como antes, pero dos personas consiguen mas información que una, además según Voldemort el piensa que mi hermana y yo somos lo que lo vamos a ayudar a gobernar el mundo, además de que nos considera sus iguales… Yo estoy dispuesto a ser espía de Lord Voldemort para la Orden del Fénix-

-Albus, no puedes dejar que el haga eso, además de que seria riesgoso un niño de su edad no puede hacer magia fuera de la institución, no se puede aparecer, si aun no tiene la licencia, seria estúpido y… no tendría ciencia-Dijo Snape.

-Severus, ellos como "protectores del mundo mágico" tienen ciertos privilegios… Ellos no tienen el rastreador, Osea que el ministerio no sabría si ellos están en la institución o no, además que desde pequeños saben aparecerse, aparte de saber artes oscuras, y su defensa, entre otros hechizos, ellos desde pequeños han estado aprendiendo magia… Ahora la pregunta sería, si tu Rick estarías dispuesto a cometer ese riesgo, a dejar que te marquen como mortífago, si Voldemort volviera….- dijo Albus viéndome por encima de sus gafas de media luna.

-Brian estoy dispuesto a hacer eso y más, es hora de acabar con Voldemort… Pero hay un problema, el problema es que yo no se Oclumancia, se "Cambius" que es el arte de cambiar tu pensamientos y recuerdos para que el enemigo no los vea…-

-Eso se puede arreglar Severus te dará clases de Oclumancia, pero tengo una pregunta hijo ¿Cómo sabrás cuando Voldemort vuelva?-

-Es sencillo Brian, se que es difícil y es un arte muy oscura, pero penetrare la mente de Colagusano, aparte el es muy idiota y no se dará cuenta-

-¿Como esta tan seguro de que Colagusano esta con Voldemort?-preguntó Snape.

- ¿Recuerdan en tercer año que la profesora Trelawney, le dijo a Harry que un fiel vasallo se iría a encontrar con Voldemort? Bueno, supongo que es el… Sino tratare de conectarme con Voldemort y veré cuando el vuelva, el resto es sencillo con el hechizo "Appareo" y me apareceré justo donde este Voldemort.

-Tendremos que hablar con tus padres y Liza para ver que dicen ellos, pero si esta es tu decisión ellos comprenderán- dijo Albus

**Fin Flash Black**

P.O.V Elizabeth

Ya todos los participantes del concurso habían entrado al laberinto. Yo estaba muy nerviosa, no sabia lo que podía pasar, estaba nerviosa también por mi hermano lo que le podía pasar si el psicópata de Voldemort volvía, tal vez también tendría que infiltrarme a los mortifagos, bueno… ese era nuestro destino cuidar del mundo mágico y de Harry. Estaba tan metida en su meditación que no se dio cuenta de que un perro negro y peludo estaba enfrente de ella hasta que sintió algo mojado, le estaban lamiendo la mano, se asusto y cuando vio de quien se trataba se tranquilizo era su papá, Sirius Black mejor conocido por ellos como "Canuto" en su forma animaga, conociéndolo seguro estaba preocupado porque ella estaba tan ida. Su hermano no se llevaba bien con Sirius no sabia porque pero ninguno de los dos se hablaba, luego le preguntaría el porque de la actitud de los dos. Se distrajo acariciando el pelaje de "Canuto", cuando "canuto" se fue se empezó a aburrir hasta que una profunda y fría voz, le hablo.

-¿Aburrida Black?-dijo Snape

-¿Acaso le interesa… profesor?-*¡Es que acaso el universo conspira en mi contra! Estaba tranquila y viene el hombre que confunde mis sentimientos y pretende charlar conmigo*

Lo vi sonreír cínicamente, como si supiera lo que estaba pensando *¡Rayos! El sabe legeremancia, estúpido Snape ¬¬*

-No me parece muy educado que usted me insulte mentalmente Srta.-me dijo en un susurro.

-Pues a mi tampoco me parece de un caballero, que usted invada mi mente Señor.-

-Y ¿Acaso usted quiere que yo sea un caballero con usted?- dijo sonriendo y utilizando una voz un poco mas sensual.

Me sonroje ante esas palabras y me dije mentalmente *Contrólate Elizabeth, ¿Qué rayos es lo que te pasa con el? ¿Por qué te pones tan nerviosa? ¡Es solo el murciélago de las mazmorras! ¡Además tú estas con Cedric! C-E-D-R-I-C *

-Estoy de acuerdo con usted… contrólese Black, ¿verdad que es lo que le pasa conmigo? No me ha vuelto hablar desde que beso mis labios…-

-No se crea mucho Snape, y con usted, no me pasa absolutamente nada… Además yo no bese sus labios, solo la comisura, y ¿para que le hablaría a usted? Solo quería un beso de usted y ya lo obtuve-

P.O.V SNAPE

-No se crea mucho Snape, y con usted, no me pasa absolutamente nada… Además yo no bese sus labios, solo la comisura, y ¿para que le hablaría a usted? Solo quería un beso de usted y ya lo obtuve- dijo Elizabeth.

Que se creerá esta niña tonta, si cree que puede jugar conmigo esta equivocada, además este es un juego de dos no de uno, yo no perderé y menos con un Gryffindor.

-No juegue con fuego Black, que se puede quemar-dije susurrándole al oído disimuladamente, vi como ella se estremecía con mi aliento tan cerca de su oído, eso me causo gracia- Black usted es tan tonta, ¿se estremece solo porque le hablo al oído?, yo no seré uno mas de sus jueguitos de niña hormonada- dicho esto me aleje de ella e hice como si nada hubiera pasado

Ella no dijo nada, pero conociéndola ella no duraría mucho tiempo callada, era muy predecible.

El chico Black, estaba muy calmado a pesar de lo que le esperaba, tenia los ojos cerrados, el ceño fruncido y una leve mueca que trataba de convertirse en una sonrisa. Pobre chico, si lo descubriera el-lord-oscuro la muerte seria un regalo, en comparación con lo que le harían. El chico abrió los ojos y me vio, parece que ya era la hora, se levanto de donde estaba sentado diciéndole a su novia que se tenia que ir, ella no dijo nada al respecto solo le dio un beso, vino hacia mi.

-Ya es hora profesor… Nos veremos luego, le diré a Dumblendore y a mis padres-dijo Federick Black.

Vi como Dumblendore me hizo una seña para que me acercara adonde estaba el con los padres del niño Federick, vi también como su hermana Elizabeth bajaba conmigo para reunirnos.

-Por lo que veo ya es hora hijo-dijo Dumblendore mientras Sirius Black volvía a su forma humana.

-Si profesor ya me debo marchar-dijo mientras se despedía de todos con un abrazo, y de mi con una reverencia- Nos veremos pronto profesor.- Cuando se iba a despedir de su padre, yo espere mas emotividad, pero lo único que vi fue un apretón de mano, y un leve gruñido de parte de Federick, en ese momento llego Lupin, y le dijo algo que al chico que lo hizo derramar unas cuantas lagrimas y sonreír con amargura, se despidió de el con un abrazo, y lo ultimo que dijo fue- "Appareo" Lord Voldemort- y desapareció.

Todos volvimos a nuestros puestos y nos sentamos como si no hubiera pasado nada, vi que Elizabeth estaba tranquila me sorprendía que confiara tanto en que su hermano podría engañar al seños-oscuro.

Ya la competencia estaba entre Potter y Diggory, la Srta. Delacour fue una de las primeras en salir del laberinto, y el Sr. Krum vino después, al parecer estaba bajo la maldición "imperio", lo que me hizo pensar que algo no andaba bien.

10 minutos después de que Black se fuera a encontrar con el-señor-oscuro, sentí un inmenso ardor en el antebrazo izquierdo, solté un leve quejido que solo la Srta. Black escuchó.

- Profesor Snape ¿Se encuentra usted bien?- dijo ella.

-Si Black me encuentro perfectamente- me acerque a Dumblendore rápidamente y le dije, que mi antebrazo izquierdo ardía profundamente.

-Solo hay que esperar Severus, no podemos hacer nada ahora, tenemos que esperar que el torneo acabe, luego veremos que le dirás a Tom-

Me volví a sentar en mi puesto, quejándome en silencio del ardor que sentía. En ese momento llego Potter con Diggory al parecer había un empate, hasta que la Srta. Fleur grito.

-¡ESTA MUERTO!-

Cuando Dumblendore fue a ver, me dijo que me encargara de Black, eso solo podía significar una cosa, Diggory si estaba muerto, escuche el grito desgarrador de Amos Diggory, y Elizabeth salió corriendo tuve que correr detrás de ella y la sujete a mi cuerpo cuando vi que empezó a gritar también, se soltó de mi, y se acerco al cuerpo de Diggory.

-¿Mi amor?... Estas bien ¿verdad? No puedes estar muerto…- escuchar que la Srta. Black decía eso era desgarrador para cualquiera, hasta que vimos que Diggory empezó a toser…

-Liza… Tenias razón linda, pero no he muerto gracias a ti…- dicho esto se desmayó.

Llegaron sanadores de San Mungo, y se llevaron a Diggory con su familia, Elizabeth se dio cuenta de que Potter había desaparecido con Ojo Loco, ella al parecer se metió en la cabeza del supuesto Ojo Loco, y vio que estaba en su despacho con Potter.

Todos nos dirigimos corriendo hacia el despacho, Elizabeth lanzo un "Bombarda Máxima" hacia la puerta que estaba encantada. Cuando llegamos Andrea (la mama de Elizabeth y Federick) ato a "Ojo Loco" a la silla, y yo le di la poción "Veritaserum".

Albus empezó a interrogarlo, y descubrimos que el no era el verdadero Ojo Loco sino que era Barty Crounch Jr. Todo paso rápido, yo me dirigí al despacho de Dumblendore para recibir instrucciones de lo que le debía dar a creer a Lord Voldemort, luego nos dirigimos a la enfermería para ver como estaba Potter. Y le tuve que mostrar mi marca al Ministro de Magia, quien aun así no nos creía. Después de eso me fui a mi despacho y me puse una ropa que jure que más nunca me iba a poner, pero el destino era cruel y se veía que no tenía preparado eso para mí, me dirigí a los límites de Hogwarts y me desaparecí yendo a donde se encontraba Tom Riddle, mejor conocido como El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado Lord Voldemort...


End file.
